


Five Dreams:  A Doppelganger Fic

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dreams, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles that explore how Radek, Chuck, Cadman, Miko and Elizabeth might have experienced the events of "Doppelganger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dreams:  A Doppelganger Fic

_Radek_

“I don’t understand why this is not working,” Radek says. His movements are clumsy in the spacesuit and Radek wishes in frustration for the tactile sensation of machinery on his bare hands.

“You screwed up. That’s why it’s not working,” Colonel Sheppard says. “You screwed up and now we’re all gonna die.” The colonel’s face looks cold through the plexiglass visor, washed over in arctic blues and whites, eyes like bruises on a blank canvas.

Radek says nothing, mouth suddenly dry, leg bleeding down into his sock. Colonel Sheppard pushes and Radek pinwheels up towards the stars’ distant shine.

 

_Chuck_

“It’s Major Lorne’s IDC, sir,” Chuck says.

“Lower the shields.” Sheppard leaves the console and heads for the stairs.

Chuck lowers the shields. Then he hears a sickening thump. And another. And another. And another.

“What the hell just happened?” Sheppard says. “I said lower the shields!”

“I did, sir,” Chuck says, looking at the screen where the shields are still in place. He thinks he might vomit, and then he does, bile spattering across the pristine gleam of the deck.

Sheppard smiles, an obscene twist of lips that clenches Chuck’s gut again, leaves him gagging down over his boots. 

 

_Cadman_

“It’s you,” Colonel Sheppard says. “You’re the Goa’uld.”

Laura shakes her head. She’d know if she had one of those things inside her. She’d feel it snaking around her brain and down her spine. She’d know.

Laura protests but the colonel orders two Marines to lock her in the brig. She sits on her hands and waits, counting slowly down until she knows very little time remains. Then she hears a voice, low and strange as if it’s been filtered through water. “You have done well,” the voice says and Laura feels her own jaw working, her own lips moving.

 

_Miko_

“I don’t understand,” Miko says. “Where is Rodney . . . Dr. McKay? Where is Dr. McKay?”

Sheppard leans against Rodney’s door with an ugly grin and fans out a stack of American currency. “C’mon, Miko,” he says. “You didn’t really think he’d be here, did you? You didn’t really think he wanted you?”

Miko pushes her glasses up further on her nose. Her mouth opens and closes. 

“We had a bet, McKay and me. I said you’d come running as soon as he crooked his little finger. McKay thought you’d take some convincing, so he’s out a week’s pay.”

 

_Elizabeth_

Far across the galaxy, Elizabeth is dreaming—ones and zeros and the occasional flicker of something organic. The earthy smoke of Simon’s aftershave, the metallic smell of Ronon’s blood, salt drying on her bare arms. She is now so many and they all hunger for what is left of the flesh that was once her body. They are all fascinated by her memories of a life so wholly contained, so utterly severed from the lives of those around her. And so she dreams—damp grass underfoot, the aching heat of fever, the slow glide of a palm across her thighs.


End file.
